


Dark Poetic Mystery

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Morbid, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Poetry, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: Dark rambles I posted to my twitter a few years ago and decided to upload them here.





	1. Chapter 1

Crystals glowing in the dead of night, I see my love in fear & fright. Cold whispers to the midnight high & cry sweet teardrops to the sky  
............................................................  
I hear the screams in blood red terror; I close my eyes to the horror. If I should die before they reach me, may the darkness never see thee  
............................................................  
Day light loosens the Darkened' grip & the fears begin to slip. Crawling to their mournful realm knowing well they shall return...when the dreams begin to turn.  
..............................................................  
Crystal tears fall from the sky, shining clear in the midnight high. Watching children laugh & grow...seeing how they seem to know...  
............................................................  
That the wonder never fails, though we travel darkened trails. Hopes as high as the evening sky, reigning down on this broken town.  
..........................................................


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness has fallen on our once peaceful city. Their evil has spread farther than we ever would have feared.  
..........................................................  
We were only curious, yes curious, of their infinite power...but that power seems to grow by the day.  
.............................................................  
If only we had listened to her warnings...the Darkness would not have descended down upon us.  
.............................................................  
"Quiet! Do you wish for the Darkness to find us... _ **Agh!**_ "  
....................................................  
"No! The Darkness has claimed another...Run! Flee towards the remaining Light!"  
..........................................................  
We are what remain of the followers of light. We are few & have little food nor water...We fear our only choice is searching the _Darkened City_  
..........................................................  
Their _ilk_ wander through the streets like demons...We must be _**VERY**_ careful or we could fall victim to the Darkness like the others...  
...........................................................


End file.
